


Buffy

by MorganaNK



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: No curse, no Angelus (sorry – you can still have the leather!) this is Mo's Buffy Universe! Angel's POV on the early days of his relationship with Buffy.Originally posted when BtVS was still airing in the UK





	Buffy

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are the property of Joss Whedon and all interested parties.  
> Lyrics from 'Lady' by Kenny Rogers   
> No copyright infringement intended

I should walk away but I can't. I've been on this earth 243 years and until this moment I have never been in love. Everything is against us being together. We should be mortal enemies. She is the Vampire Slayer and I am her prey. The laws of nature say we should fight to the death; but neither of us gives a damn about the laws of nature.

_'Lady, I'm your knight in shining armor and I love you_  
You have made me what I am and I am yours   
My love, there's so many ways I want to say I love you   
Let me hold you in my arms forever more…' 

Before I was shown her I was preparing myself to face my first sunrise in nearly two and a half centuries. Suddenly my direction changed. My life had purpose. I was to guide her, shadow her, protect her. What I wasn't meant to do was fall in love with her.

_'Lady, for so many years I thought I'd never find you_  
You have come into my life and made me whole   
Forever, let me wake to see you each and every morning   
Let me hear you whisper softly in my ear…' 

Every day I wake and thank whatever God will still listen to me for bringing her into my unlife. When she lies beside me and does not fear the demon that lies within, the trust and love I receive from her warms my cold dead heart. After all I have done I know that I will never be worthy of her; but in her eyes I am. For that I will always be grateful.

_'Lady, your love's the only love I need_  
And beside me is where I want you to be   
'Cause my love, there's something I want you to know,   
You're the love of my life, you're my lady' 


End file.
